Gemstone of Illusion
You can read the story mentioned in this article here. Gemstone of Illusion! is a story that takes place in the main PokéLive! continuity. Summary After school, Hilda White, Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka, Shiori Fujisaki, Pastel Cerise, Risa Selden and Emma Verde have varying experiences with a mysterious gemstone that can warp reality or create illusions that are either happy or sad for those who touch the gem. Hilda experiences a "dream" where a Pokémon Trainer named "Black" battles another Trainer named N and "Liblu", who is actually the illusion's version of Shizuku, meets up with Black and "White" as Julian Robotnik makes himself known to Black and his friends. Shizuku experiences a universe where Hilda isn't a part of, so she decides to go along with the illusions of Seira Kujo and Akiru Shinomiya until the "dream" ends for her. Shiori experiences a universe where she is still a student at Kirameki High, and an illusion of Naoto Takami confesses his love to Shiori, with the "dream" ending just before Naoto and Shiori can kiss. Risa experiences a universe where she succesfully fends off illusions of the Team Rocket members Jessie and James. Pastel experiences a universe where she helps her cousin Light take down Dr. Warumon's newest battleship. Emma experiences a "nightmare" where Hilda and Shizuku have sacrificed their lives to protect their friends from Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily, with Emma quickly realizing that the "nightmare" she has and the "dreams" the others had were all caused by everyone touching the gemstones. After coming to, Emma kicks the gem, and a portal opens up briefly, taking the gem away The story ends on a somewhat solemn note despite everything being normal as usual. Characters *Hilda White/"White". *Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka/"Liblu". *Shiori Fujisaki. *Pastel Cerise. *Risa Selden. *Emma Verde. *"Black" (Replica, First Appearance). *N Harmonia Robotnik (Replica). *"Julian" Ivo Robotnik (Replica, First Appearance). *Seira Kujo (Replica, First Appearance). *Akiru Shinomiya (Replica, First Appearance). *Naoto Takami (Replica, First Appearance). *Yoshio Saotome (Replica, First Appearance). *Light (Replica, First Appearance). *Twinbee (Replica, First Appearance). *Winbee (Replica, First Appearance). *Dr. Warumon (Replica, First Appearance). *Jessie (Replica, First Appearance). *James (Replica, First Appearance). *Meowth (Replica, First Appearance). *Christina (Replica, First Appearance). Locations *Nijigasaki Academy. *Accumula Town (Illusion). *Kirameki High (Illusion). Key Events * Everyone has strange experiences with the Phantom Ruby, a mysterious gem that can alter reality for those who touch it for a brief period of time. Background Information * The "Eggman" that appears here is actually the version of him from Sonic SatAm and the Pre-Super Genesis Wave version from the Archie Sonic comics. * While it isn't stated in-story, the gem is in fact the Phantom Ruby itself. ** In addition to warping reality to show false information, the Phantom Ruby can also transport someome to different places, transport someone through time and can even create replicas of people and various creatures as well. Trivia * The plot is similar to the story "Altered States" from Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) issue 101, due to characters experiencing realities that are different from what they are familar with and one character knowing the truth and reality returning to normal as a result. * The segment with Hilda's "dream" is a a semi-adaptation of "Listening to Pokémon" from the Black and White chapter of Pokémon Adventures. * Liblu is actually the idea for the name for a potential Pokémon Adventures/PokéSpe counterpart of Shizuku due to her image color in SIF ALL STARS being 'Li'ght 'Blu'e as well as the color of the minidress that is part of her casual outfit being light blue in color as well. Category:Stories Category:Special Stories Category:Real World Perspective